Code Lyoko Generation 2
by jaseen master of Lyoko
Summary: 10 years after Jeremie and the others shut down the Supercomputer 3 kids: Jaseen Blade, Cameron A. & Jake M. , try and save Lyoko and the Mystery teen: Kayla.


Code Lyoko- 2nd Generation

At first, there was 3 kids in the same grade. Jaseen Blade, one of the 3 kids, was wearing a black shirt and black pants. His hair style and color was short and midnight black. He was the 2nd fastest kid in his grade and best with swords in his grade. Cam, Jaseen's bestfriend, was wearing not black, but a tiger orange shirt and shorts. Cam had short, brown hair. He was the fastest in his grade and was awesome at martial arts. Jake, Jaseen's other bestfriend, he wears a purple shirt and jeans. Jake talks alot about youtube videos.  
Jaseen, Cam and Jake were walking home from school and we decided should go to the library. While we were there, we saw a strange symbol on the computer we were using. Cam and I knew the symbol but we were confused. We thought that the symbol wasn't real. Suddenly an earthquake was happening. We never understood how to stop the earthquake until, my phone had the same symbol on it. I tracked where it came from and went there. We were lead to a mill that looked abandoned. We went inside and found an elevator. We went down to the 2nd floor and saw a computer and what I beleved was the halogram map. To make sure we were this was "The Factory" we turned on the computer and we saw a girl on the screen. Her hair was pink. She had a pink and purple outfit. She looked like she was 13 years old. We said "Who are you?" She answered "I don't know" We said "Let's choose!" I said " How about Kayla?" We all agreed on the name. I did self-scans for Jake, Cam and I.  
Scanner Jaseen!  
Scanner Jake!  
Scanner Cam!  
Transfer Cam!  
Transfer Jake!  
Transfer Jaseen!  
VIRTUALIZATION!  
My Lyoko uniform is a shadow black armored warrior. My weapon was a zweihander with a dragon on the handle. Jake's Lyoko uniform is a purple ninja with hand cannons as his weapon. Cam's Lyoko uniform is a tiger-orange fox with a spear. Soon we got to meet Kayla and Jake started to flirt with her. Kayla started to blush. Then I went and started to yell at Jake. I said " Why are you flirting when you don't know her?" Jake starts trying to punch me, but he fails. Cam said " Will you stop fighting over Kayla?" I blushed a little bit and so does Jake. I saw a group of 5 kranklerats I quickly got out my zweihander and swung at the kranklerats. I destroyed 2 of the kranklerats. Jake used his hand cannon and destroyed 2 of the monsters. Cam stabbed the last kranklerat with his spear. We told Kayla to go to the red activated tower. We were almost there when a new group of a different kind monster came: 3 bloks. We ran to the bloks and Jake destroyed 1 of the bloks. I jumped onto the blok and forced my zweihander onto the symbol on top and said "Impact!" Cam threw his spear to the front symbol and devirtualized the last blok. We ran as fast as we could and Kayla reached the tower, went to the middle and started floating up and got onto the other platform. She put her hand on the hologram and it said "Kayla" then "CODE: O" then she said "Tower deactivated." We attacked each other and Cam, Jake and I got devirtualized at the same time and we pressed the "Return to The Past" button and we said "Return to the past!" Suddenly we were back to walking home from school. I said "Maybe another trip to Lyoko in 2 hours?" Cam and Jake said "Ok!" Jake started to try and punch me again but, again he fails. I said "You know that Kayla isn't going to like like you Jake, right?" " Kayla likes likes me remember Jake?" I continued. Jake looked like he wanted to punch me really hard. My phone got a text from Kayla saying "I need help! Monsters are attacking me and pulsations are in Lyoko!" I said "How did she get my phone number?" Jake face was getting red as a tomato. Cam said " Jake calm down!" I told Jake "I didn't give her my number! I swear!" Jake just got angrier and angrier. Cam shouted to Jake " CALM DOWN!" We rushed to the factory and rushed to the scanners.  
Scanner Jaseen!  
Scanner Jake!  
Scanner Cam!  
Transfer Cam!  
Transfer Jake!  
Transfer Jaseen!  
VIRTUALIZATION!  
Jake, of course, was flirting with Kayla and I knocked him out in 1 move. He woke up 30 seconds after I was done "Chatting" with Kayla. The first thing he saw when he woke up was Kayla kissing me. Jake was just about up to his neck in anger after she gave me the kiss. Cam was about to his eyebrows in anger towards Jake because Jake was about to attack me with full-power. Then Kayla hugged Jake and that calmed him down. After the "Drama Bomb" Jake droped, we rushed to the tower and there was 10 mantas and 20 tarantulas and 40 bloks. I called the bloks, Jake chose the tarantulas and Cam had no choice but the mantas. I kept on jumping on the bloks and impacting them, I defeated them all in 1 minute. Cam beat and kebabed all the mantas in 2 minutes and Jake bombed the tarantulas in 2 1/2 minutes. I turned around and saw the Scyphozoa and I told them to let me handle it. I walked towards it and made sure I was X.A.N. and I gained all X.A.N.A powers including X.A. powers and released X.A.N.A's control and got my special ability: Jaseenify. I tried to Jaseenify a manta. It was successful and the manta was black and red. The Black and red manta became one of my rides.  
Kayla got to the tower and deactivated it. "Tower Deactivated!"  
We devirtualized ourselves and told Kayla to go to a tower and type "CODE: EARTH". She got signed up for our school and became Jaseen's girlfriend. Jake got very mad and tried to hit me but missed. Cam said "CALM DOWN JAKE!"  
:p To Be Continued...

Made by: Jaseen Master of Lyoko (Who else would you think made it?)


End file.
